To Move On
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Oogie's Revenge fanfic  When Dr. Finkelstein complains that Sally ran off AGAIN, Jack goes to look for her. Finding her in the graveyard, it's then that they have a moment to help Sally move on with her life by the time the chaos was over.


**Hello, all! Yet another fanfic that takes place during _Oogie's Revenge!_ There was one little thing I did at one point. Let's see, it's after you saved the Doctor, and then before you save Clown from his runaway unicycle. If you got back to Dr. Finkelstein's lab, the doc will complain that Sally is gone again. Uh-oh! Where did she go? D:**

**XD The graveyard. If you go to the graveyard, she's right there with the Hanging Tree, much like after you rescued her. She had been at the lab before, but now she's back here. If you talk to her, she'll say that she thought maybe Dr. Finkelstein would be cool about letting her go out, but she complains that he still doesn't think she's ready for the outside world.**

**:( Poor Sally. It's been a year since the movie's events! And now this is happening! I understand in these hard times he wants to protect her, but this isn't helping. Plus, Jack doesn't even say anything!**

**Yes, it's in-game, I know, but still. He replies to people SOMETIMES, but why not her? It's SALLY! His sweetheart! Why wouldn't he say anything? Not even a reassurance? Not even something like, "It's okay, Sally. I understand why you feel upset about it." or anything?**

**Well, I'm writing a little story of what I wish would've happened. ;)**

**Jack and Sally belong to Tim Burton**

XXX

Jack knew that maybe he should have waited until later, but at the moment, he just wanted to check in once more that Sally was okay. The doctor had just gotten back to normal after having his _real_ brain replaced back to where it should be, and she had come back to the lab before he left. It had been a while, and he just wanted to touch base, making sure she was still safe.

And maybe, deep down, just to see her for a few more minutes. Up until he rescued her just this night, Jack hadn't seen her in two months. While gone, he missed her immensely. It had hurt to leave her alone like this for so long, and by now he _really_ regretted ever leaving. Thanks to that, Oogie Boogie took over the town, Sally was kidnapped and then left to hide in the Underground Burial Chamber to be safe, there were booby traps everywhere, and the entire town was deceived.

He could only imagine how scared she must have been when everything went down the drain. How _alone_ she was. That was it, she was all alone. She was a strong woman in her own right, and she wasn't one to crumple, cry and give up at the first sign of danger, but she was still a person. She must have still been so scared, even in her trials to hold on and be strong. It pained him, made his bones want to shatter as he imagined just how scared and alone she was. Her little note to him, telling him to come back to town, though she expressed fear in her wording, was still about what had happened in the town, what Oogie had been up to. It told him to come back to town, because Oogie had taken over and everything was dangerous.

To think his precious beloved was that thoughtful, that selfless, even when she was clearly scared to death, and had no one to turn to.

Which brings us to right now.

Jack had arrived at the Docto'rs Lab, and was ascending the ramp. He had stopped now in front of Sally's bedroom door, considering whether or not to knock on her door and see if she was in there, or to keep going up and see if maybe she was with Dr. Finkelstein up in the lab.

Gathering his courage, Jack knocked on the large metal door. "Sally? Um...Sally? Are you in here?"

There was no response. Was she busy? Could she not hear him? Or was she really up in the lab?

Trying once more, Jack concluded she wasn't in her room. And rather than snooping in her little private sanctuary, he continued ascending the ramp to the lab. Up in there, Dr. Finkelstein was working on some experiments, while Igor was munching on some bone biscuits.

"Doctor, is everything all right?"

"Ah, Jack my boy!" Dr. Finkelstein turned his wheelchair around. "Everything is fine, but Sally has run off again!"

"Run off again?" Jack repeated, feeling a tinge of worry. "Do you know where she went?"

"Unfortunately I don't. She's gone, and it's dinnertime!" Dr. Finkelstein grouched.

"Oh." Jack considered, and then said, "I'll go out and see if I can find her. I'm sure she couldn't have gone too far."

A sigh escaped the old scientist, but he nodded. "At least she'll listen to you, my boy. You _are_ her suitor, after all."

If Jack could blush, he probably would be right now. "Don't worry Doctor, I'll find her."

After bidding a farewell, Jack left the manor and headed back into town. There may have been pressing matters at hand, but he wanted to make sure Sally was okay, first. Hopefully, whatever kind of trouble awaited ahead of him, wouldn't get out of hand until he could tend to it. After all, Sally was the most important person to him, and he wanted to ensure her safety before all else.

XXX

It hadn't taken long to find her. Upon asking around, Ethan the Corpse Kid had reported that he saw her go to the Graveyard just a while ago. The gatekeeper had confirmed the same thing. It relieved Jack, though he did still feel a tad worried, and hoped she was okay, still.

Jack traversed through the graveyard, and right by the huge, dead tree, Sally was there, conversing with the Hanging Tree. When they saw him coming, the Hanging Tree said something to Sally before stepping aside to give them privacy. Sally smiled happily upon seeing Jack, relieved to see him once more.

"Are you all right, Sally? I went to the Doctor's lab to see you, but he said you were gone." Jack said upon reaching her.

"I'm all right, Jack." Sally assured him. "I thought that Dr. Finkelstein would be okay after recovering his brain, but he still won't let me go out. He says I'm still not ready for the outside world!" Her countenance grew disappointed then. "I was feeling upset, so I sneaked away."

While Jack understood why the Doctor kept her locked up, because he only cared and was a little misguided in expressing it and protecting her, he couldn't help but feel his bones shatter at how utterly miserable Sally seemed because of it. They may not have spoken too much about it in the past year they'd been courting, but Jack was well aware of it all. He just merely didn't interfere because he felt it wasn't his business, that it was a "family matter", so to speak. But at the moment, he just couldn't help but feel bad for her. Even after the events of the year before, she was still miserable and alone, locked away in that tower.

"Oh, Sally..." Jack smiled sadly, and then opened his arms to her.

Looking at him with a hopeful, bashful smile, Sally looked down a bit shyly but then walked right into them. Unable to help it, Jack's smile grew as he brought his arms around her in a warm embrace. Two months away from the woman he loved was not easy, especially when he missed her hugs. But she was here now, she was safe, and just felt as if he'd never left. She smelled like the graveyard, but still had that hint of pumpkin spice and wormswart soup.

"I'm sorry this had been so hard on you, Sally. You shouldn't be locked away like that. I know the Doctor only does it because he cares about you and wants to protect you, but if it affects you like this..." Jack murmured, his voice trailing off as he gently ran his bony fingers through her impossibly soft hair to comfort her.

"It's all right, Jack. I've had to put up with it this long...there isn't much I can do." Sally murmured, snuggling her head into his chest. "I know he cares, but I still wish he would let me go out there. I don't want to have to sneak away from him all the time..."

"I understand, Sally." Jack assured, and kissed the top of her head. "You're a person, and you have a desire to be free, to come and go as you please, just as anyone would. You're restless, it's no wonder it takes such a toll on you."

Sally lifted her head a bit to look at him. "...Thank you for understanding, Jack. It means a lot to me."

His smile growing, Jack kissed her on the forehead, holding her closer. "You don't have to thank me, Sally. I do understand. In fact...Sally, when this is all over...I was thinking...maybe..."

"...What?" Sally looked at him curiously.

"That maybe we could...talk to him about possibly letting you move out. You are a woman, your own person, and you deserve to be able to move on with your life." Jack trembled slightly at all of this.

It was impulsive, and even seemed that this wasn't the right time for it. But on the other hand, Jack knew it would be difficult to gather his nerve for this again. It was now or never.

Jack let her go, with reluctance, and held her little hands in his own.

"Sally...if you wanted, you could come and live with me." Jack proposed, looking down at her hopefully. "You could have your own room, a good place where you could sew and store your fabrics and equipment, or pursue any kind of hobby you wanted. You could even come and go as you please, just as long as you let me know where you're going. When this is over, Sally, and I take down Oogie, we can talk to the Doctor about this. If you wanted to, of course."

Sally looked up at him with wide eyes, her lips parted in a small "o". "Jack...do you...you mean that? Really? You'd let me move in with you?"

Nodding, he squeezed her hands a little bit. "Of course. If you want to, you could move in with me. I know it may seem sudden, and if it is too much for us at this point, we won't have to talk about it until we're ready again. It's up to you, Sally." He smiled in assurance. "If you want to, my home is open to you."

Blinking, Sally looked tearful, but her smile was growing as she nodded. "Jack...this is a big step for us, but...yes. Yes. I will move in with you."

If there had been a moment, aside from when he rescued her, that Jack felt this happy, it was happening right now tenfold. Hard to believe, the woman of his dreams just agreed to live with him, when all of this chaos was over. Unable to help it, Jack embraced her once more, and even lifted her up and twirled her! Sally squealed with surprise, but eventually was holding on to him and laughing happily. Oh, he loved her laugh!

Setting her down, Jack grinned widely at her, gently stroking her cheek. "Oh, Sally... You made me the happiest skeleton in the world. Thank you."

"No..._thank you_, Jack. It's something I've always dreamed of, and I'm so happy you want to live with me. I will pull my own weight, of course. You won't regret it." Sally said softly, smiling as much as she could.

"Don't be silly, I won't regret it at all." Jack assured, and brought his arms around her once more, marveling at how she immediately embraced him back. "You do whatever makes you happy, that's what matters."

"Oh...thank you, Jack." Sally uttered happily, beaming at him. Then she softly whispered, for the first time in two months, "I love you."

Feeling his bones melt in such warmth, Jack held her tighter and smiled lovingly. "Sally...I love you, too. And Sally?"

"Yes?"

Laying his forehead against hers, he held her closer and whispered. "Happy Anniversary."

With that, he then kissed her sweetly, savouring the sweet feeling of her ravishing lips. Sally kissed him back, holding to him tighter. With some time to spare before Jack had to return to setting things right, the two sweethearts kissed with all the love they had under the dead tree in the Graveyard. Taking a moment to truly relish in how happy they were to be together again, and for the impending new step in their courtship.


End file.
